A Matter Of Trust
by PrincessTsubasa
Summary: Kagome is pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. But after humiliating betrayal & photographic evidence posted on the front page of the paper. Kagome secretly plans to leaves town without telling Sesshomaru about the baby. Read the rest of the Summary inside...
1. Prologue: The Start of Catastrophe

Disclaimers:

**PrincessTsubasa:** "Hey Kagome!"

**Kagome:** " Yeah" Look's puzzled

**PrincessTsubasa:** "I heard you have a crush on my Inuyasha."

**Kagome:** "Uh yeah what's your point?"

**PrincessTsubasa:** " He's mine."

**Kagome:** " Say's who?"

**PrincessTsubasa:** " His girlfriend string bean!"

**Kagome:** "No way I'm he's my boyfriend!"

**PrincessTsubasa:** " You want to fight for him? "

**Kagome:** " Yeah!"

**PrincessTsubasa:** "Okay you have him."

**Kagome:** "What?"

**PrincessTsubasa:** "I just realized something."

**Kagome:** "What?"

**PrincessTsubasa:** "I'm a princess I don't fight over guys... They fight over me."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome is pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. But after humiliating betrayal & photographic evidence posted on the front page of the paper. Kagome secretly leaves town without telling Sesshomaru about the baby, only to find that her strong Youkai will not be fooled for long. Now Kagome must protect her child and find away to keep Sesshomaru from figuring out the truth. Or risk the chance of losing her child forever.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Start Of Catastrophe

" Have you seen this?"

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed the school paper from Sango's hand. She flipped it opening scanning threw it, wondering what her friend was going on about.

"Yeah so. The football team won another game."

"Forget that!" She clamped the newspaper closed in Kagome's hands pointing at the front page. There it was staring Kagome in face, her boyfriend in the arms of another girl. She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was there in black in white. She could barely breath as she read the headline of story, her heart breaking just a little more as she recognized the girl in Sessho's arms. _Kagura_. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked but it was obviously from the look on Kagome's face. She wasn't about to get answer from her anytime soon. When Kagome's eyes were glazed over like that, it only meant one thing. Someone was going to pay.

"I can't believe he did this to me." Kagome cover mouth as the tears began to fall. The pain she was feeling now was nothing compared humiliation of knowing that that bitch had finally gotten Sessho in bed with her. It was one thing if a few people knew. Kagome could handle that but the witch had taken it one step farther and made her night with Sesshomaru front-page news for the whole world to see. She could only imagine how long it would take the scank to throw her triumph in Kagome's face. Then there was Sessho to deal with. Kagome didn't even want to think about the spin he was going to put on this. Hadn't it been just two days earlier that Sesshomaru had look Kagome dead in the face and told her Kagura meant nothing to him. She should have known it was a lie as soon as Inuyasha had back up his story. Inuyasha of all people! Who wouldn't even give his brother a liver let alone back story to tell his girlfriend. How stupid could a girl get?

Pretty stupid it would seem. The paper shook in her hand as she looked at it once again. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. "Kagome?" She lifted her gaze from the paper to meet Sango's worried face. The pity she saw in her eyes only managed to infuriate the miko more. She was not a victim and there was no way in hell she was going to let Sesshomaru get away with this. "I'm fine Sango." And she would be fine just as soon as she found her lousy two-timing boyfriend and crushed his bones into the wind.

* * *

**It's funny how thing's work out, I've been thinking about writing this story for a while. But really haven't had anytime or opportunity to get the idea or concept on paper. Now that things have settle down and my friend has finished editing my paper a bit. I've decided to start my third fanfic. So I really hope you like what you read. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unbearable Break Up

**Disclaimers: **

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ Darn it I should have thought of it first.

_**Kagome: **_But you didn't…

_**PrincessTsubasa: **_Shut up Kagome! * Pouts*

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The Unbearable Breakup

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…let me guess. My two-timing, lying, cheating boyfriend." He had no clue when it happened or even if he had felt the sting. But the look in Kagome's eyes said it all. She was psst & he was her target.

"Real funny Kagome. You're a barrel of laughs" He replied playfully rubbing his face though they both knew her slap had caused him no ill effect at all. "Want to tell me why my girlfriend is in such a foul mood?"

"Maybe if my boyfriend can tell my me why he didn't pick up his phone last night." Kagome smiled sweetly as she pulled another book from her locker. She had decided early on that she would play it cool with Sessho. Asking questions, keeping him on his guard and just when he thought he was out of the woods.

_Bang!_ Kagome would throw the evidence into his face.

"You knew where I was Kagome." He smiled staring at her beautiful face wonder what was going on in that suspicious mind if hers. If Sesshomaru had to guess though he was pretty certain she was looking for a fight. Not that he minded fighting with Kagome. The hot steaming make-up sex always made it worth it. No one screamed his name like Kagome could.

Yet the third degree she was giving him told this youkai the sex would undoubtly be on hold for a while. She had asked where he was last night. As much as Sesshomaru would love to answer that question, how could he tell his girlfriend that he had some how woken up in bed next to Kagura Okada.

Kagome could see even before Sesshomaru opened his mouth to give an explanation. The truth was there blazing in his eyes. Anger surged inside her and carefully well thought out plan went out of the window. "Bastard! You were with her last night weren't?"

"How the hell did you…?" Sesshomaru quieted down he wouldn't let his own anger get the best of him. Not that he was mad at Kagome. No more like he was psst at the person who had spread the word that he and Kagura had slept together. But that was of no matter right now. Now he had to deal with the angry raging female standing in front of him and by the look in Kag's eyes Sesshomaru was pretty sure she knew. "Kagome let me explain."

"Explain what Sessho!" Kagome yelled grabbing the paper from her locker. "Hmm? Why don't you explain this? She threw the paper at him but Sesshomaru didn't need to see the paper he already knew what Kagome was showing him. Their Sesshomaru was his face sitting on the front page of the school newspaper with Kagura in hot embrace. "Dammit Kagome what the hell am I to say to this?"

But she didn't need him say anything. His face said it all. He had done it & even though Kagome could see how much he regretted it. She knew that deep down she could never get over the fact that Sessho had betrayed her. "We're through." She whispered stepping back as Sesshomaru made a forceful attempt to take Kagome into his arms. "Kag's just give me a chance to explain." He stepped forward in a last ditched attempt to reach her. Kagome shook her head, her eyes full of so much hurt an anger Sesshomaru knew no amount of discussion or apologies would change her mind. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome closed her locker & began walking down the hallway. Never once looking back. He'd lost her, this time maybe for good.

* * *

Kagome didn't even bother to wait until she entered the restroom, she broke down right there in the hallway. The tears coursing down her cheek as she thought about the painful moment she had just had with Sesshomaru. How could he do this to her? Had he evened cared about her or had she just been another pair of breast. Kagome didn't know and the way her head hurt at the moment she just did feel like trying to figure it out. She sat down at the nearest bench. Her head hurt, the room was spinning and Kagome knew at any moment the morning sickness would over take her. Not that it was anything new to her. She seemed to be spending a good portion of her time these days in the bathroom anyway. Besides from the books she had been reading the waves of nausea would pass soon enough.

Only now she wouldn't have Sesshomaru when she did. Kagome covered her mouth trying to hold Danish she had tried to choke down for breakfast this morning. It wasn't fair. Why did guys get to have all the fun and girl…girls had to stay behind and deal with the consequence. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. The only thing that was important right now was somehow Kagome had to find away to tell Sesshomaru that she was pregnant with his child. She rubbed the slight hump beginning to form on her belly. Wondering if she strong enough to deal with the problems to come.

* * *

Don't to hard Sessho. I know it's out of everyones usual M.O to see him cheat on a girl. But I kinda wanted to put a change to the mix. Beside's his image will get better. Lol! Maybe. Anyway I'll post up the first four Chapters but after that I'll need a few reviews to help me out.


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch Room Brawl

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ Wish I thought of it.

_**Inuyasha:**_ Yeah as if you could.

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ What was that?

_**Inuyasha:**_ Nothing, nothing I didn't say anything. * Gulps *

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ That's what I thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lunch Room Brawl

It was over. Kagome had broken up with him. She wasn't coming back. Even now two hours later Sesshomaru still couldn't rap his head around it. He wasn't shocked. Not that the young lord was ever shocked. No to be honest he was more concerned about how the picture had ended up in the school paper for the whole student council to see. Not that it matter now the picture had spoken it all for Kagome. She now believed him to be the worst sort of man. It didn't make any sense. Just think that he would never be able to touch or make love to _his_ women, torn a new one in Sesshomaru. Dammit! Who would do this? Who would gain anything by posting this image? At first he thought it could have been Inuyasha, his brother had made it no secret he wanted Kagome for himself. Sesshomaru sidestepped his suspicion when he had seen his brother flirting with Miroku half sister Ayame a little while ago & Miroku would never do anything to hurt Kagome so that definitely ruled him out as a suspect. Which left…? Kagura? Could his childhood friend really be behind this? Sesshomaru did want to think it but…

_Bam! _

He turned his head to she a long feminine hand cover the front page of the paper with his hand. He looked up in to the face of the last person he wanted to see. "What do you want Kagura?" Haven't you done enough damage for today." He grabbed the paper from underneth her vice like grip, flinging the scandalous material into her face. "Or was that your intention the whole time."

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied towering over him, her pretty face a pillar of distress. Sesshomaru might have felt sorry for her if wasn't his face as well plastered all over the paper. "How could you do this to me Sesshomaru. Kenji won't even speak to me because of this picture!" Kagura sat down beside Sesshomaru, the enraged look she gave only infuriated him more. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? I didn't get this pictured posted. I thought you did." He glared at her daring her to deny his accusation.

"Me! Why in the world I risk my relationship with Kenji by posting up this garbage?" Why indeed & if it hadn't been Kagura and Sesshomaru knew he didn't do it. Then who? Who would benefit from his & Kagome's breakup? Who had the connection to get hold of this picture & the motive? What could their motive be? Sesshomaru knew for a fact that only four people had a copy of the picture, his father, himself, Kagura & her parents. Nothing added up.

Sounds of laughter filled the room as another group of students came in to have their lunch. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome came in with Kagura's older brother Narraku Okada. Looking like the newest cozy couple all the pieces to the puzzle came into view. Narraku. He had the connection, intellect & the means to the carry out a plan like this. Not to mention he was the son of one of his fathers partners in Taisho Industries. Narraku. It had all been Narraku. He had all the connection & wasn't afraid to use them. But in this instant he didn't need them. Seeing as Kagura was his sister & the picture was just a safe number away.

Sesshomaru knew for as he watched Kagome sitting next to the bastard. There was no doubt in his mind that Narraku had deliberately calculated this who thing to get Kagome away from him. But why own his sister? Kagura didn't deserve this. That picture had been a mistake. One emotional, drunken filled night, it was true he had cheated on Kagome. But it was a mistake. One Sesshomaru wish he could take away. Not that Kagome could understand. No Kagome had made it plainly clear to him that she no wanted nothing more to do with him. Kagura on the other had deserved to know & even though Sesshomaru really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Sesshomaru knew he had to tell her. He turned looking in her direction only to see she was no longer looking at him.

"Kagura?"

"That idiot. What does he thinks he's doing?" She stared at her brother disgusted by the primal look he was giving Kagome. Not that the bimbo was noticing she was to busy giving Sesshomaru the cold shoulder to pay any attention to her eldest sibling.

"Getting what he wants." He answered Kagura's question through clenched teeth. His control slipping with every view he was getting of Narraku's disgusting hands touching his women.

"What do you me…?" But it was already to late before Kagura could even get the last bit of her sentence out. Sesshomaru was already walking passing her with a deadly expression on his face heading straight for Kagome's & Narraku's table. Kagura couldn't help but think that if looks could truly kill. Her brother would probably be buried ten feet under. She would have pitied Narraku but he deserved every ounce of the beating Sesshomaru was going to give him. Showing up with Kagome in tow. What had her brother been thinking Narraku should have known that Sesshomaru never would have tolerated his interference? But maybe that's just what her brother was banking on. Then Kagura heard it the sound that would seal both her brothers & Sesshomaru's fate.

She could see it in his eyes. He was furious. Beyond anything Kagome had ever seen before. And now Sesshomaru was rolling around on the floor beating the hell out of Narraku. Kagome had to something with the way things were going. Sesshomaru was going to leave Narraku in a bloody heap. " Are you crazy? Sessho get off him!" Kagome yelled as tried to pull him off Narraku in a futile attempt. " Sesshomaru do you hear me get off Narraku now!"

"Why should I? The bastard deserves ever ounce of this beating & more." Sesshomaru continued pounding away at Narraku, completely ignoring Kagome's pleas. Kagome didn't know what to do. When Sessho was like this there was no stopping. He would continue to beat up Narraku until every last inch of his anger was gone. " I hate you & I have never been so glad were over!" Kagome turned away from the scene heading out through the cafeteria. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly. Not just for her but also for the little tiny life growing inside her that had such a bastard for a father.

* * *

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ " Wow Kagome's really over Sessho."

_**Kagome:**_ "W/e I wasn't into him that much anyway." * Pouts *

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ " We'll see."

_**Kagome:**_ "What's that's suppose to mean?"

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ " That you'll just have to be patient."

_**Kagome:**_ "What if I don't want a?"

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ " Not my problem. Bye people." :)


	4. Chapter 3: If Only I Were Stronger

Declaimers:

**PrincessTsubasa:** "Wish I had thought of it but I didn't"

**Kagome:** " It's ok Princess. You'll think of something"

**PrincessTsubasa:** " My own anime series?"

**Kagome:** "Uh… yeah sure. Your own anime series." Rolls eyes

**PrincessTsubasa**: " Yeah my own anime!"

**Inuyasha:** "Oh brother. See what you have done."

* * *

**_AN: _**I apologies for the not updating so fast but due to the holidays and the nuisance of people who shall not be name I could not update the story as fast as I wanted too.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

If Only I Was Stronger

By the time school was out. Everybody who was anybody knew about Kagome and Sesshomaru's break up. News had traveled from every corridor of the school. Until every last available boy and girl knew that Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho were indeed no longer a couple. When the news reached Ayame, she immediately went in search of Kagome. She knew her best friend would need her and Ayame was never a person to leave a friend hanging. As soon the bell rung releasing the students from there last class. Ayame headed over to her locker to retrieve her things and went to inquire about Kagome's where abouts. The halls were empty and easy to search through due to the lack of students. Which made Ayame immensely happy that she would not be running into any unwanted guest. She was nearly done with her hunt when she felt something brush lightly against her arm. She shivered against the familiar touch. Relishing in their close intimacy and even though she knew it was wrong. Ayame couldn't help it she. When it came down to him she really had no self-control. So even though she knew who it was. She dared not acknowledge his presence.

"Going some where." He smiled. Knowing that she was just affected by his touch as he was to hers. "I don't think that is any of your business." Ayame replied coldly. She never liked his smug attitude. But damn she had to admit it was hot. " I'm making it my business. So tell me, where are you off to in such a hurry Ayame." He smiled watching as her beautiful face blazed with anger. " Got to hell!" She wanted to slap him. God she wanted to slap him! " Playing hard to get Ayame?" He leaned back watching her with an amused expression on his face. Never had he meant a girl so up tight as Ayame was. Which made Inuyasha want to get under her tight exterior even more and bring out that passionate creature living inside.

" I'm not playing at anything but I'm sure Kikyo." Ayame smiled knowing that she had hit a nerve. Watching as his arrogant smile disappeared from his beautiful face. " You remember Kikyo right. Your girlfriend, yeah I'm sure she wouldn't like you trying to seduce little old me." Ayame knew it wasn't fair to throw Kikyo in Inuyasha's face but after be the fiasco with Kouga. She wasn't taking chances.

" I told you before. Kikyo and I are finished." She wanted to believe him. More then anything she wanted too. They had been friends at first and Ayame more then anything she wanted that back. However after everything with Kouga, she had stupidly let her emotions get the best of her and slept with Inuyasha. So could she now when he was trying so hard to get her to open up to him. Could Ayame really tell her old friend that she wasn't ready to consider a relationship? " You keep saying that, but it gets harder and harder to believe every time I hear it." No as usual she was taking the cowards way out. " Are you calling me a lair?" He replied, through clenched fangs. " I thought that's what I was saying or did I put it into to many word for you." She knew her words were cruel, but necessary. "I'm becoming real tired of your accusations Ayame." Funny. She was kind of getting tired of them too. "Deal with it. Everybody else does." Ayame always knew a good exit line when she heard it. She turned away from Inuyasha and walked away.

* * *

She had done it again! Ayame had successfully turned the tables on him once more. Making him look like the bad guy once again. Since the first night they had slept together. She seemed to be the only female he thought about. Inuyasha knew that she was fighting her own feelings for him. Hell. He had done the same thing when he had first come to the realization. Truth be know he had always thought it would be Kikyo he would end up with. But like Kouga and Ayame their break up had been pretty nasty one as well. And like him Ayame had a lot of her own baggage left over from her own break up with Kouga. Not that Inuyasha minded.

At the time he had been more then willing to help his friend through that rough time. Hence the very reason they had ended up in bed together. Stupidly he had let Ayame drink her way through two full bottles of wine. If there was anything a guy knew about females and alcohol. It was never was never to mix one with the other. Thinking back now he guessed it was only inevitable that they had ended up together that night. Though it was plain to see that Ayame was dead set on blocking the events of that night from her mind. He guessed he should be mad but he wasn't. No he knew that as many insults Ayame sprouted out from those pretty little lips of hers. They were all lies. Her body wanted him and for now that was enough for the Hanyo.

* * *

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ "I like twists don't you."

_**Ayame:**_ "Not really."

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ "Party pooper." * Pout *

_**Ayame:**_ "Sorry Princess. I didn't mea…"

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ "No talkie to me."

_**Ayame:**_ "But…"

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ "I'm not listening. La, la, la. "

_**Ayame:**_ " Princess I really…."

_**PrincessTsubasa:**_ " No talkie."

_**Ayame:**_ "Sorry peoples. Princess is in a bad mood right now. But stay tune Kagome's up next. Bye!"


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimers:**

**PrincessTsubasa: *** Screams! *

**Kagome: **"Princess what's wrong?"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"I had the most horrible dream."

**Kagome: **"About what?"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"That Inuyasha wasn't mine anymore."

**Kagome: **"Ah…Princess?"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"Yeah?"

**Kagome: **" Inuyasha was never yours to begin with."

**PrincessTsubasa: **"But…but…but…."

**Kagome: **"Sorry."

**PrincessTsubasa: **"No…!" *Faints *

**Kagome: **"Wow she took that better than I thought."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Decisions, Decisions

Men are the most absurd of God's creatures as far Kikyo Yoshida was concerned they were only good for one thing. Even now as she watched her latest conquest sleeping beside her, the raven-haired girl known to the entire student body as the "Campus slut. " couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with herself. She had never met a man that she couldn't seduce. It didn't matter who the man was or whether he was old and ugly or young and sexy. As long as they had something she wanted. Kikyo would use her body in any way she could to get it. In Kouga's case he just happened to have what she wanted most.

Money.

Of course her ex-Inuyasha had the same thing. But he was just the second son. In the end when his father retired or past away it would be Sesshomaru that had the real power. And…unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was not the type to be manipulated. Kikyo had tried once long ago to get cold-hearted youkai into bed with her. The stuck up bastard had made more then clear that he did not sleep with women that open her legs to every man that had the wallet the size of China. Angered and humiliated Kikyo had set her sights on Inuyasha instead.

Of course the younger sibling had been more than willing to sleep with her. And soon enough Kikyo had the hanyo rapped around her finger. But just like his elder brother. Soon enough Inu had started to become uninterested. At the time Kikyo had not been worried. As long as she had the title of girlfriend, she didn't care where his eyes wondered. It was only when that she notice that his eyes were wandering in only one direction that Kikyo had become alarmed.

_Ayame._

The bitch had been nothing compared to her. And yet unknowingly at the time the little slut had been stealing her boyfriend's attention away from her. It was only when Kikyo realized that her relationship with Inuyasha was going south. That she had started to make plans to find his replacement. Kikyo had nearly given up on finding herself a new beau, when Kouga had drop in radar. It had taken quiet some scheming to get his attention away from his beloved Ayame but in the end Kikyo had succeed and now that she had Kouga all to herself. Kikyo had every intention of pushing her plans forward and with a little time and planning and ambition. She would soon be set for life.

* * *

She found Kagome sitting on the roof staring listlessly into the clouds. Ayame couldn't help but think her best friend looked like a lost dog trying to find its way home. It was clear to see that Kagome was heartbroken. Her break up with Sesshomaru was really hitting home. Ayame hated to see her friend like this but what could she do? "You know. You really should tell someone when you're planning on skipping class." She watched as Kagome turned around with a faded smiled on her face. "And what not having the pleasure of you come after me." She looked so tired. Ayame thought. As if in any moment she would crumble into a heap of dust.

"Talk to me Kagome. Tell me what's wrong." Ayame gave her friend a concerned looked. "I'm sure you already heard." Ayame nodded guiltily. "Yeah I heard but what I can't understand is why? Why would you do it Kagome? You know how much Sesshomaru cares about you." Kagome turned away from Ayame's quizzical gaze. She could feel the tightness in throat and knew the tears were not far away. "Because I won't stay with someone who can't be faithful to me."

She stood up looking at Ayame with a hurt expression on her face. For a moment Ayame wanted to take a step back. Never in all the years she had known Kag's had Ayame ever seen her friend hit such a low as this. Anger surged inside her. She never would have thought in a million years that Sesshomaru could be such a complete bastard. What the hell could he have ever seen in that slut Kagura? The girl slept with anything that had a testicals.

And now her closest friend was left reaping the consequence. "What's next? I mean… you can't hide your pregnancy forever." Of all the people Kagome knew and trusted. Ayame had been the only one she had confided to about her unexpected pregnancy. "Sooner or later Kag's, Sesshomaru is bound to figure it out."

"You think I don't know this!" Kagome exclaimed. "I know… I know that at any moment Sessho could find out that I'm pregnant with his child." The fear that radiated from her eyes was even more evident. Ayame didn't think that she had ever seen her best friend so scared. " I know your scared Kagome but you will be all right." That is as long as the ice prince didn't get a width of Kagome's scent. Then Ayame thought… there would be trouble. She wiped a couple of the tears forming in Kagome's eyes.

Comforting her as much as she could. "I know but I just don't know what I'm going to do if he finds out." After the whole humiliating fiasco with the paper Kagome had finally come to the decision to never tell Sesshomaru about the baby. He'd broken her heart. What's to say he wouldn't do the same thing to their child? Kagome couldn't risk such an arrogant jerk raising her baby. What if the kid ended up the same way?

There were not many things in this world that scared Kagome but the thought of being trap with Sessho for the rest of her life scared the hell out of her. Ayame must have seen the concern on Kagome's face. Because in the next moment she holding Kagome in her arms. Watching as her best friend shed her tears in silence.

* * *

**PrincessTsubasa: **"Poor Kagome. She's going to be a single mother."

**Kagome: **"No worries I'll survive."

**Ayame: **"How can you say that you're pregnant Kag's?"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"Chill out you two. Nobody knows what the future holds."

**Kagome: **"Wait does that mean you don't even have an idea?"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"… …"

**Kagome: **"I don't believe it!"

**PrincessTsubasa: **"Save it Kagome or you'll be on my no talkie list with Ayame.

**Kagome: **"Ooo…. I'm so scared."

**PrincessTsubasa: **"W/e keep reading people. This isn't over yet."


	6. Chapter 5: To the Victor

**Disclaimers:**

**PrincessTsubasa:** Don't you wish Inuyasha was mine?

**Sango:** No.

**PrincessTsubasa:** Why not?

**Sango:** Because then Kagome would never stand a chance.

* * *

Chapter 5:

To The Victor

After Kagome's untimely departure, Sesshomaru was anything but remorseful. Instead of chasing after the miko, he focused all of his pent up rage on Narraku. The Ice prince hadn't any doubt who had leaked those photos. No one would benefit more than this bastard being pommeled underneath his fist. Narraku Onigumo was a sly SOB and an enemy to Sesshomaru for as long as he could remember. They had been friends once but circumstance of time and upbringing had changed the nature of their relationship. Now they were nothing to each other but hated rivals, heirs to their father's competitive legacies. It was a shame really for Sesshomaru had never seen Narraku as the enemy. It was he and his father who'd thrown the gauntlet and declared war. Using every underhanded means and method to ensure their companies success and ruin the competitor's lives. Until now Sessho had never thought much on the situation, but this time. This time…Narraku had gone too far. He'd cost the Youkai something he valued, and for that Sesshomaru would make him pay.

"You were always an underhanded little worm Narraku, but this…" Sesshomaru growled, panting from vent out aggression. He had never known true anger until now. Sessho stood up, his tall form gazing down towards the spider demon. Narraku was bloody and recovering from his beating, but from the bruised smiled he was wearing. It was clear he was satisfied. He was satisfied with what he had done and he was satisfied that his plan had cost his rival something he possibly cherished. Narraku was relishing in victory and he didn't care about the cost. Hell he'd sold his own sister down the river just to make this all happen. There was nothing that spider would not do to win. Sesshomaru had been blinded but he could see it all now. "I always knew you hated me and my family, but your own sister…" The Youkai shook his head. The crowd that had gathered to watch the fight whispered, gossiping as they watched the scene. Narraku who should have felt some form of shame, but he only smiled as he stood, gazing between Sesshomaru and his sister.

He regretted nothing and would do it again if the opportunity presented itself. "We all have to make sacrifices to achieve our goals." He stated. "Maybe a sister was the sacrifice that had to be made." The spider Youkai continued. His response was vague, but clear to the individual looking beyond such cryptic words. Naraku neither cared nor would he confirm the part he played in all this mess. It wasn't like it was his fault that the mutt had drunk enough alcohol to impair his judgment, nor could Kagura feign innocence. They'd both made their bed and lied in it. In the end the entire situation was really their own fault. The social circle they reveled in feed on gossip and scandal. What they had done could not have been kept a secret forever, one way or the other the truth would have been revealed. Naraku had just helped the process along a bit and ensured the information was passed on a bit sooner.

Just a snap here with the camera on his phone, a couple of little emails to a few interested parties and well…everyone knew the rest Taisho, heir to Taisho Industries and Kagura Onigumo, heiress to the Onigumo Corporation were the talk of the town. It was rather gratifying to see ones planning come to success, and Naraku admitted he was immensely pleased. He had always hated Sesshomaru and his entitled family. It was a feeling that had been instilled into the young Youkai since childhood, his father from day one grooming him to become the next head of the family and teaching him to detest the enemies that were his enemies. The Taisho's were Naraku's father most hated rivals, and competitor in the business world. It wasn't really clear why the senior Onigumo hated the senior Taisho so much, or why he plotted so endlessly to sabotage the other company, but like the dutiful son Naraku was. He followed in his father's footsteps and continued the feud to another generation. Then again knowing the young Spider Youkai one might think he had his own reasons as well.

"In war Sesshomaru even key players must be used as pawns sometimes." He smirked at the pair. In Naraku's eyes his sister was just another stepping stone, another object to achieve the greater goal. She really served no other purpose to his logic, and since she seemed to share some affinity for the Taishos. Naraku held no conscience in allowing her to share the prodigal son's fate. It would be a good lesson for her, Kagura needed to learn that her continued disloyalty to the family would no longer be tolerated. Naraku was certain their father would agree. "You pathetic bug…" Sesshomaru glowered, his beast beginning to get the better of him. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to rip arachnid's throat out. Kagura on the other hand seem to only be able to register one emotion. Shocked by her elder siblings words, Kagura gazed at her brother in horror. She had always known her family and the Taisho weren't on exactly good terms. She was even aware of her father's cruel and underhanded behavior, but never had Kagura expected this from Naraku. Her own brother had played a hand in her disgrace and didn't care. It was alarming.

Sure Naraku played fast and loose in certain situations and with particular people. However Kagura had always thought when it came down to her and their other siblings he'd at least had some form of a moral compass. Now she knew she'd been very mistaken. "I can't believe you did this to me. " Kagura eyes began welling with silent tears. "I knew…I always knew…" The female Youkai tried to speak but the words escaped her at the moment. She was utterly hurt and devastated by her brother's heartless actions. Sesshomaru looked to Kagura and comprehended her pain. He wanted to offer encouragement to the demoness, but as things stood he knew that onlookers would take it the wrong way. The dog Youkai was in between a rock and a hard place. On the one had he wanted to assist a friend, but Sesshomaru could not risk giving Naraku more fuel to add to the flame. In this particular situation his enemy had the clear upper hand, any move that he made the spider benefited. Sesshomaru smothered a growl; he was disgusted because he had allowed an insignificant bug to get the better of him. He swore revenge. Sesshomaru vowed he would make Naraku regret and pay for such an offense.

It would not happen today of course, but soon the spider would know. He would know what happened when one challenged an Inu of the Taisho clan. "This isn't over Naraku." Sesshomaru warned the arachnid, but Naraku didn't seem to be phased by the statement. He just smiled at the InuYoukai, than turned away from scene. "It is for today Sesshomaru. It is for today." The Spider Youkai declared, pointing towards the entrance of the lunch hall. Where two of the academy's administrative staff now conveniently entered with the intent to investigate the commotion. This confrontation was well and undeniably over and victor despite being blooded and bruised was indeed undisputed. "Enjoy your visit with the principle…Sesshomaru." Naraku had the last word, as one of the administrators escorted him from the lunch room to the care of the campus nurse.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your warm support of my story. I have enjoyed the reviews, PM(s), and wonderful encouragement. I left the story alone a few years ago because I lost my muse for a while. However after a lot of encouragement and lots of positive feedback from everyone I feel inspired to "pick up the pen once again" so to speak. ^_^ So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and many more that I have coming in the near future. Oh and keep reviewing I like to read your thoughts and feelings on the story. It gives me fresh ideas and encouragement to keep going.

Thank you all,

PrincessTsubasa


End file.
